The Marchwarden's Sister
by Lorien20
Summary: Talar is the most beloved sister of Haldir and his brothers. But what will happen when she finds love?
1. Chapter 1

The Marchwarden's Sister

Chapter 1

Talar sat by a window in her flet in Caras Galadhon. She was barely able to sit still as she looked out to the field in the search for her brothers. Her brothers Haldir, head Marchwarden of Lothlorien, Rumil and Orophin were on a short leave from duty and were coming back just in time for the festivity. Her heart started to beat faster when she thought of the upcoming festival. A time when all the young elves of Lorien gathered, sang and danced, a time when young love went into full bloom. No young, handsome elf had caught her attention yet, but she was sure this year was her chance.

After all she was young for an elf; she had just turned 100 and was in the first part of her life. She broke out of her reverie as a small movement caught her eye. Talar looked closer at the moving shapes. Yes! It was her brothers. Haldir in the front of the company followed by Rumil and Orophin. She could not contain her excitement any longer. Talar ran out of the room and down the steps as fast as she fast as she could. Running full speed she ran straight into Haldir's arms as he had seen her running towards them.

Haldir smiled as he tried to release his sister's grip but it only became tighter. Haldir continued to hug his sister, and hold her tight. He loved his sister more dearly than anything. Being he and his brothers only sister, they watched over her like a precious jewel. Haldir loved Talar and Haldir was Talar's favorite brother. After many kisses and a few more hugs Talar finally started to hug Rumil and Orophin. She was overjoyed at seeing them, since she had not seen them in many months. The festivity being so close had her giddy, but her brothers being here to celebrate it with her had her feeling ecstatic.

Looking around they noticed the rest of the company had already moved in, not wanting to disturb the family moment. After asking how her brothers had fared and they had seen how she had been, Haldir took Talar by the hand and told Rumil and Orophin; "Come I must see Lord Celeborn and give him the report." They nodded and started walking.

On the way there Haldir started to let his mind wander. He didn't want to over react or worry but two weeks before, he was sure as he had been keeping watch at night, that he had seen three Nazgul trying to enter the woods. He had felt the presence of evil in his heart. He had taken a bow and arrow and fired warning shots, they had run off but the presence lingered for a while.

Haldir finally noticed that Talar was giving him a concerned look. He turned and looked at her and smiled. Whatever may have happened, there was no need to worry her. As Haldir, Talar, Rumil and Orophin entered Caras Galadhon they noticed the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn standing a ways off talking together with a look of concern on their faces. Haldir went up to them and bowed. His sister and brothers did the same. Lady Galadriel turned and smiled "Mae Govannen Haldir." "My Lady," Haldir answered. Rumil and Orophin stepped forward.

They bowed again and Orophin said, "My Lord and Lady with your consent we should like to take your leave to rest and get some proper food." Lord Celeborn nodded and waved them off and Lady Galadriel gave her consent as well. Talar went up to Haldir and took hold of his hand again. Lady Galadriel smiled to herself. Haldir could be very solemn and sometimes distant from others but his sister could bring out the love and warmth in him with just a smile.

"Your sister grows more beautiful each day Haldir," Lady Galadriel remarked. "How did she behave my Lady?" "Didn't break too many young hearts did she?" Haldir playfully asked and gave Talar a nudge. Lady Galadriel laughed and replied "No, she was perfectly charming as every young elf maid ought to be." Talar looked at the ground rather embarrassed. Her natural friendliness and happiness towards everyone was commonly mistaken for flirting. Many a young elf had fallen in love with her beauty and personality, and many a time she had, had to have disappointed them by telling them; no she was not in love with them, she was just being friendly.

She blushed at the memory of one particularly handsome elf in Haldir's company that she had unknowingly charmed and made him fall head over heels for her. Still to this day it made her feel warm and hot all over when Celin was mentioned. Talar looked up to see Haldir slightly laughing at how red his sister was and Lady Galadriel was trying not to laugh, even Lord Celeborn was smiling at the young elf maid's red blush. Thankfully Haldir turned to Lord Celeborn and said, "My Lord, if now is a good time I have the report." Lord Celeborn nodded and started walking up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haldir started to follow when Talar tugged on him and said, "Brother, must you go now?" "I have so much that I want to discuss with you." Haldir smiled at how enthusiastic his sister was to have him back. "Go on," he said "I won't be long." Talar looked as if she were about to protest but Haldir turned her around and gave her a playful slap on the backside. She looked back at him and he smiled, winked at her and waved her to go on.

Slowly she walked away counting down the time until she could be with her brother all she wanted. Haldir started up the stairs to catch up to Celeborn. The news of the Nazgul disturbed him and he needed to see if Lord Celeborn wanted to take a plan of action. Going up the stairs and catching up to Lord Celeborn, they both went into a private room so as no one would disturb them. Lord Celeborn, sat down and motioned for Haldir to do the same. Haldir did as he was bidden to, but didn't say anything.

Lord Celeborn could tell by the look on Haldir's face that something must have greatly upset him. The Marchwarden never looked fearful, as elves do not fear like men do, they get a slight uneasiness sometimes; but Haldir's face was pulled together in concentration. Finally Lord Celeborn spoke, "Haldir, if you plan on giving me the report, you need to start talking." He was not unfriendly when he was saying it he just hated to see Haldir so upset.

That was all it took. Haldir looked up and said, "Forgive me my Lord." "The main report is nothing unusual, we thought perhaps some Orcs and Uruk-Hai were trying to penetrate our borders, but they soon changed course, so we did not attack." Haldir stopped talking and Lord Celeborn waited for him to continue. Orcs and Uruk-Hai were not what made his head Marchwarden look so angry about. Lord Celeborn knew this, Haldir was a warrior, and an extremely skilled and trained one at that. He was the best shot in Lothlorien. His bow and arrow never missed a target.

"Anything else?" Lord Celeborn finally asked. "My Lord," Haldir replied, "Two weeks ago as I was keeping night watch with my brothers, I saw three Nazgul trying to enter our border. I fired warning shots and they ran off, nevertheless, they must be getting more powerful if they dare try to enter our land." Lord Celeborn nodded.

It was as he and Lady Galadriel feared, Sauron was growing much stronger and was trying to see if there was a weakness in their borders. Of course none would ever be found. Lady Galadriel's ring Nenya was most powerful and she was as well. Lothlorien had nothing to be afraid of, nonetheless, a bold move on the enemy's part.

Haldir waited to see if his Lord would say anything, but Lord Celeborn just said, "Thank you," and told him he could leave. Haldir got up, bowed, and took his leave. He told himself that while he was here and with his sister and brothers, he was not going to wonder what was happening on the borders. He knew it was going to be somewhat difficult as guarding the realm was his greatest love and responsibility, aside from making sure his sister was safe. No! Haldir made up his mind that he would do nothing to spoil the upcoming festivity for his sister or his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Haldir made his way up to his sister's flet, he noticed her talking with Rumil and Orophin; but as soon as Talar saw him, she stopped and ran up to Haldir and embraced him with another hug. Talar loved Rumil and Orophin, but sometimes they could be a bore. Haldir on the other hand would tell his sister tales of his travels and old stories of the Golden Wood.

Haldir entered the room and poured a bowl of stew and sat down with his brothers. Rumil and Orophin looked at him as if to say "Well?" "What happened?" Haldir gave them a look that said, "Not in front of our sister." Rumil and Orophin took the hint and said nothing. Talar had been busy chatting and had not seen the exchange between the brothers. She turned to Haldir and sitting down said, "Brother, tell me a story of this last time you were guarding." "You looked so intense when I saw you , something delightfully exciting must have happened."

Haldir smiled at Talar and said, "I have a bad habit of always looking intense." He lovingly nudged her with his foot and said, "I would rather hear how you have been planning for the festival." That was enough of a change of subject for Talar. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I can hardly wait for it!" Looking at her brothers she asked, "Would you like to see the dress I made?" The brothers all nodded yes.

With a delighted smile she ran to the closet and took it out. Rumil and Orophin let out small gasps and even Haldir was surprised. It was a most beautiful dress. "It is incredible," remarked Haldir. "Do you really think so?" Talar asked. The brothers all nodded in agreement. "Thank you," she replied. "The Lady Galadriel herself gave me ideas and suggestions." "She even helped me stitch some of it." As Haldir studied it closer he could indeed see where his Lady had input, for the dress had a faint glow to it.

"Most expertly done," Haldir said. He was glad to see his sister so excited. She was so young and deserved happiness. He smiled to himself as he knew Talar was unaware that Celin would be there tomorrow for the festival. Haldir and his brothers all approved of Celin, he was young as well but most loyal and loving. Celin was brave in battle and never afraid to stand his ground. Haldir thought to himself if he could pick a partner for his sister Celin would be his first and only choice.

They spent the majority of the night not really talking about anything important, just enjoying each other's company. After a while they decided getting some 'sleep' would be a good idea. Rumil and Orophin were getting up to leave and Haldir was doing the same. As all three were about to walk out, Talar grabbed Haldir and said, "No, please stay, I have missed your company so much."

Haldir kissed his sister on the forehead and agreed. He told his brothers to go and he would see them later. After Rumil and Orophin left Haldir walked over to the bed and sat down with his legs stretched out. Talar went over and laid her head on his lap. Haldir started to stroke her long, golden hair and felt his sister relax. "Goodnight sister," Haldir said. "Goodnight," she replied.

As all elves can do they slept with their eyes open, straying in and out of beautiful dreams. Sometimes the dreams were pictures of the past and present and sometimes it was nothing more than feeling as though you were walking through the woods and feeling the life in the earth and smelling the clean air.

In a few hours, as elves do not need much 'sleep' to go on, they were up and about getting preparations ready for that evening. Talar was so excited she couldn't concentrate so Haldir sent her off to the field to pick fresh flowers. Talar headed off to a spot where she knew that Lavender flowers grew. She loved the smell of Lavender; it was soothing and refreshing at the same time.

When she was done she went back to her flet and saw that Haldir had set out everything for her already. Haldir was no longer in the room so Talar set off to find where he had gone. It didn't take her long. Haldir was talking to Rumil and Orophin, all of them having breakfast. Haldir had his back to Talar and when Rumil saw her approaching he nudged Haldir under the table to make him stop talking.

Talar was puzzled at why her brothers went silent when they saw her, but she decided not to press the subject. Haldir turned and said, "Ah, did you get everything you needed?" Talar nodded and sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Haldir out his arm around her and asked, "Nervous about tonight sister?" Talar shook her head no.

"Well, get something to eat and come join us." Talar got up and went over to a table filled with various fruits. As she was walking back she noticed a couple of elf maids staring and pointing at her. When she looked in their direction they started to giggle and one said, "You have quite a surprise in store for you tonight." Not bothering to find out what they meant, she returned to her brothers. Rumil and Orophin had finished and were taking their leave. "Where are they going?" Talar asked. Haldir answered, "We are going to the archery field." Talar raised an eyebrow, her brothers, especially Haldir, were already the best archers in Lothlorien, why did they need to practice?

Seeing her confused expression Haldir said, "We are looking over the newest recruits and making sure they are ready to join the ranks of Watchers." Being a Watcher was where all the new and young elves started out. Talar said excitedly, "May I come and watch with you?" Haldir hesitated slightly, it wasn't customary for any but the Marchwardens to be present but he finally gave his consent. Why not let his sister watch?

"Very well, but you must promise not to interfere or interrupt when I am there." Talar promised she wouldn't be any trouble. Haldir smiled. One of the reasons he loved his sister so much is when she made a promise, she kept it. They set off together towards the archery field. Rumil and Orophin were already giving advice to the new recruits. Haldir went over to his brothers and Talar found shade underneath a tree and sat down.

Haldir stood in front of the new recruits and started speaking. "Mae Govannen il'er, you all have been chosen based on your personality, skills, and your potential to grow." All the elves were looking at Haldir with a touch of reverence and awe, after all he was head Marchwarden and the most highly trained warrior. Haldir continued, "I am here to help you learn, grow, and eventually let a fortunate few of you join the ranks of Marchwarden."

"It is not an easy task to guard the realm and protect our people, however, it is a great honor to be chosen to protect our Lord and Lady." No one said a word as Haldir continued. Talar looked at her brother with the deepest respect. He seemed so powerful and confident. "I will do everything in my power to help you learn, all I need to know is where your allegiance lies," Haldir said.

One by one the elves bowed to Haldir showing him that they pledged to serve and follow him anywhere. He smiled and said, "Well then, let the training begin." With that Rumil and Orophin started giving instructions to the young elves. Haldir walked back and forth observing. He was giving advice to a few elves as well. "Do not slouch," he said. "Stand strong and firm." "Be unmovable."

To another he would say, "Do not put your arm up so high, relax and trust your bow." Soon Haldir told all the elves to mark the targets and shoot. They did as they were told. Thankfully they all hit the targets but none of them hit the center mark. Rumil and Orophin started to laugh but Haldir gave them a look that silenced them. Standing in front of them again Haldir said, "Not bad, but not good enough." "If those targets had been real you would have done very little damage to the enemy."

"The main goal is to cause as much damage to the enemy as possible with one shot, and with that one shot it is preferable that you kill them." Haldir was not angry with them, but he wanted them to understand that this was not a game. They needed to be able to fight and fight well. "Let me demonstrate," he said. He grabbed a bow and arrow and aimed for a target. When he released the arrow is shot off and hit the target directly in the center, not off a little to the left of right, but exactly center.

The younger elves started applauding including Talar. Haldir made his way over to one of the elves. "Here," he said, "try it again." The elf took his stance and aimed. "Feet apart," Haldir said. "Stand taller." Haldir pushed him into a straight position. "Relax your arm." "Eyes straight down the line of sight." "Breathe and release," Haldir said. With the sound of rushing air the arrow sped from the bow and hit the target directly in the middle.

Talar was amazed, it was an incredible shot. Haldir smiled and turned to the young elf. "Well done," he said. The elf bowed and thanked him. "Remember," Haldir said, "make every shot count." The elves nodded in recognition and Rumil and Orophin went back to instructing them. Haldir went over to Talar and sat down. "Well?" he asked her. "Amazing!" she replied. "Even I did not you could shoot like that." Haldir laughed. "Dear sister, I have had hundreds of years to practice, I would hope that I could fight well by now." Talar smiled, "I did not mean to hurt your feelings, but to see you in action is incredible." Haldir took his sister's hand and kissed it. "Le Hannon," he said.

After an hour or so had passed, Haldir told everyone to stop and go home for the day. After all tonight was the festival and he did not want to wear them out. They all bowed and took their leave. Haldir could tell that they were pleased he hadn't made them do anymore for the day. They were excited and wanted to spend the rest of the day getting ready.

Haldir and Talar walked over to Rumil and Orophin. "Well brother," Orophin said to Haldir, "maybe tonight you will finally find yourself a beautiful young elf maid." Haldir playfully punched his brother on the arm and smiled. He and Orophin knew that their one and only true responsibility was protecting the people. Haldir turned to Rumil, "What about you Rumil, is there some fair maid that has caught you eye?" Haldir teased.

Rumil only looked at his brothers and rolled his eyes and shook his head no. Talar was glad to see her brothers in such a joyous mood. They were always so serious that it was nice that they were laughing and joking with one another for a change. "Well," she said, "I for one plan on dancing with a handsome young elf tonight." "I doubt it not sister," Orophin replied. "Many a young elf may get their heart broken tonight," Rumil teased and gave his sister a soft tug on her hair.

Walking together they started to head back. When they returned, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil all headed off to find some food. Talar however said she was too excited and nervous to eat anything so she bid them farewell and went her flet to start the night's preparations. In a few hours her brothers wandered up to the flet to see that their sister had put on the dress.

If they thought their sister was beautiful before she looked like an angelic being now. The dress shimmered and shone and seemed to emit an aura of light around Talar. "Elo!" Haldir exclaimed. "Truly your beauty tonight shall be like that of Lady Galadriel's." Talar flushed with pleasure. "Do you really think so?" she asked. Haldir nodded yes.

Rumil and Orophin had not spoken but just stood staring at their sister. Talar assumed that was a good sign.

"I must go and thank Lady Galadriel for her help." As Talar went down the steps she found Lady Galadriel a ways off talking to Lord Celeborn. As she approached the Lord and Lady, they both turned and looked at her. Talar bowed and said, "My Lady, I came here to thank you for the assistance you gave me."

She looked up to see Lord Celeborn smiling at her and Lady Galadriel replied, "I do believe tonight you have become the fairest elf in Lothlorien." "None could ever be fairer than you My Lady," Talar answered. Lady Galadriel smiled and beckoned her forward. Talar stepped closer and Lady Galadriel put a hand on her face. "I see tonight as the beginning of many happy occasions for you." Slightly confused Talar stepped back and bowed, "My Lady," she said. With the Lord and Lady's permission, she turned and left to go back to her flet. What had Lady Galadriel meant by what she had said?

At her flet she tried to pass the time by having Haldir tell her one of his many adventures, but she was too preoccupied by everything else to really listen to him. It seemed like forever but finally she and her brothers could hear the festival starting. With everyone dressed in their best clothes they headed down to join the other. As she and her brothers entered the room, everyone gasped at how beautiful Talar looked. She stood off to the side with her brothers, but it was not too long before she was asked for a dance.

After two dances she noticed her brothers had joined as well. She smiled to herself. How typical of her brothers to not fall in love with anyone yet be chivalrous and noble enough to never refuse a dance with anyone that asked them or to dance with someone they saw standing by themselves. Talar spotted Haldir at the corner of her eye dancing with a particularly lovely elf maid. Talar could tell by the look of the maiden's face that she was taken with her brother.

Talar could not really blame the young maid for being attracted to her brother. After all her brothers were handsome and eligible. The song ended and Talar's brothers took their leave and stood off to the side again. She was about to join them when she noticed another elf had entered the room. She looked and saw that it was Celin. Her breath quickened and she had to be careful as not to run to her brothers. She tried as much as possible to hide herself behind Haldir but it was of no use.

Celin spotted her and made a straight line directly towards her. Talar felt as if her heart was going to stop. Celin was even more handsome than she had remembered. Celin went up and greeted her brothers. Finally he asked, "May I dance with your lovely sister?" Talar was just about to refuse when Haldir said, "Of course." Talar looked at him angrily, but Haldir just looked back with a face of complete innocence. Then is struck her, her brothers had set the whole thing up!

Well, it was too late now, whether she liked it or not she had to at least dance once with Celin. As the music started her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. When their hands finally touched during the dance, Talar felt as if she had been struck by lightning. Her hands felt a lingering tingle and warmth whenever Celin touched her.

Before she knew what had happened she agreed to dance with Celin again. As the night progressed Talar began to realize she was flirting terribly with Celin. What was wrong with her? She had told Celin before that she did not love him, but was that still true? After the ninth dance Celin took her back to her brothers and bowed to take his leave. "Are you leaving the festival?" Talar asked. "Yes," Celin answered, "there is something I must do." He bowed again and left. Talar felt disappointment rise in her. Tears started to well up but more than anything she felt silly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Had she expected Celin to fall in love with her again? She blinked back tears and looked at Haldir. He said nothing but gave her a smile that seemed to say 'I know what is going on even if you do not.' Talar hugged him and took her leave. Looking concerned Haldir asked, "Are you feeling well?" Talar nodded yes and kissed all her brothers goodnight.

As she was heading back towards her flet, she started to weep. It had felt as if someone had taken a knife, stabbed it into her heart, and turned it. When she reached her flet, she closed the door and fell with racking sobs onto the bed. She couldn't breathe, she felt as if a little piece of her had died inside. She cried the night away thankful that her brothers had not come back to the flet. They would be extremely worried to see her behaving like this. It was not in her nature to be sad of uncheerful. Unlike her brothers she was carefree and loved to laugh.

She had gotten dressed when she heard a soft knock on the door. Puzzled she asked, "Who is it?" "Celin," came the answer. "Could you open up?" She stood there motionless then ran to the door and flung it open. Her heart seemed to ache even more when she saw him standing there. "I wanted to speak with you about last night," Celin said. "I want to explain why I left as I did." Talar did not wait for an explanation. She pulled him in and gave him a passionate lip lock.

Talar had expected him to push her away or be disgusted that a young elf maid had been so abrupt, but to her surprise the exact opposite happened. Celin pulled her closer to him and refused to let her go. As the finally released their embrace, Talar saw the same look on Celin's face as hers, the question of 'what just happened?' Talar was still somewhat shocked when Celin started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked. "You," Celin replied. "That was not quite the welcome I was expecting, but is indeed preferable to what I had imagined." Talar giggled. She was still surprised she had been that forward, it was definitely not like her to be that way. Celin said, "I want to tell you Talar that my feelings have not changed for you, and I pray that you will not refuse me again."

Talar smiled and hugged him tightly. "I could never refuse you anything now." "Very well," Celin replied. "In that case I want us to be married." Talar nodded yes and kissed him again softly. She started, "What do I tell my brothers?" Celin laughed softly. "I asked Haldir and he gave me his full blessing and consent." So that is why Haldir looked so smug Talar thought to herself, he had already known. Oh well, so long as her brothers were fine with it so was she.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haldir felt his heart swell with pride at the sight of Talar in the beautiful Elven wedding dress. At the sight of her standing next to Celin he knew that he had made the right choice of letting Celin marry Talar. They were perfect for each other and Haldir knew Celin would always love and protect his sister. Haldir glanced at Rumil and Orophin and knew that they felt the same way as he did.

Once the wedding and feast were finished, Haldir and his brothers congratulated the happy couple and took their leave. They were needed back to guard the border. Haldir smiled to himself as he realized Talar would be thinking very little about her brothers over the next few days. Ah, young love. As the brothers made their way to the guarding flets, they all wandered into their own thoughts.

A few hours passed by without a sound. Everything seemed normal, but for some reason Haldir started to feel uneasy. He asked his brothers and they felt the same uneasiness. "Stay alert and be on your guard," Haldir said as he and his brothers came down the flet and drew their bows and arrows. They stood motionless for a time, just listening for something suspicious, and then it happened.

Two hundred Orcs at least were heading their direction. Haldir and his brothers drew their bows and took aim. The arrows hit the targets directly in the heart, dropping them dead. Haldir drew his sword and made his way towards the oncoming Orcs. His brothers did the same and out of the corner of his eye Rumil saw more elves coming to help aid them. Rumil sighed with relief and pointed the elves out to Haldir and Orophin.

Haldir nodded in recognition to the elves and thanked the Valar for Lady Galadriel's gift of seeing the future. Haldir gave the command and all of them went charging toward the Orcs. Being skilled warriors the Lorien elves had no trouble killing off the Orcs. When the battle was done Haldir walked the field to see if any elf had been hurt.

As luck would have it, only one was seriously injured and a few others were only scrapped and bruised. "Get him to the healers immediately," Haldir ordered. A few elves nodded and carried off the injured elf to get help. Haldir went to his brothers. "Are you both alright?" he asked. Both Rumil and Orophin nodded yes.

As Haldir and his brothers went back to their post, Haldir knew what he had to do in order for his sister and her new husband to be truly safe. He knew she would hate the idea but it was the only way he could ever have peace of mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few months had passed before Talar saw her brothers again. She was so glad to see them. Whenever they were home she felt complete. One evening Haldir pulled her to the side to talk to her. "I have arranged passage for you and Celin to go to the Grey Havens." Shocked Talar looked at him with a stern face.

"What?!", she replied. "Do not argue," Haldir replied, "it is the only way that I can have any peace of mind that you and Celin will be truly safe and away from all of this." "But Lothlorien has always been our home, and we are perfectly safe here!"

"I cannot be away from you!" Talar said. Haldir looked up to see tears in his sister's eyes. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Please," Haldir said, "think about it." Talar nodded her consent.

That night as Talar was lying down next to Celin she thought about Haldir's offer. Should she take it? The thought of being separated from her brothers made her feel ill, but she couldn't think about just herself anymore.

She had to do what was best for Celin and the child that she now carried. She smiled as she envisioned Haldir playing with his niece or nephew, depending on whether it was going to be a boy or girl. She turned over and snuggled closer to Celin.

"Celin?" she whispered. "Yes?" "Haldir told me today about how he has arranged for us to sail to the Grey Havens," Talar said. "Yes, I know he told me as well," Celin answered. "Should we?" Talar asked.

"My beloved, the final decision rests with you, whatever you wish we shall do," Celin replied. Talar closed her eyes and thought. She dreaded to leave Lothlorien and her brothers. She did not want to leave Middle Earth, but was it the best choice. She thought for most of the night and finally decided yes, she and Celin would go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they prepared to board the ship Talar was starting to have doubts about her decision. She did not know if she had the strength to tear herself away from her brothers. Celin had bid the brothers farewell and boarded the ship, he knew Talar wanted to be alone with them when she said her goodbyes.

She turned to Rumil first, he had tears in his eyes and as she hugged him they began to roll slowly down his face. She went to Orophin next. He was crying openly and gave his sister an almost choking hug. She hugged him back and as he let her go he gave her a smile. Talar smiled back.

As she turned to Haldir, she gasped for air and started to chokingly sob. Haldir grabbed her and hugged her so tightly she thought he would never let her go. As Haldir was hugging her she could tell he was crying as well as his body was shaking. As Haldir slowly released her he kissed her forehead, "Namaarie."

As she turned to board the ship he grabbed her hand and put something in it. "Something to remember us by," he said. As she looked she realized it was a necklace that had been her mothers. It was too much. Talar felt as if she were going to drop to her knees and be unable to get back up.

Haldir seeing this grabbed her and embraced her one final time. "No more tears," he said. As he let her go she looked up and he smiled and winked at her. She smiled back and turned to board the ship. As Haldir watched the ship disappear into the distance, he was sure one day he would see her again. Until then, cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. His heart would weep until he saw her again.

The End


End file.
